1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an agricultural irrigation system and method. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a hose-fed lateral move irrigation apparatus, the apparatus being particularly suitable for use with the irrigation system and method.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Crops are cultivated throughout the world in a wide variety of climates with different terrains and soils. It is desirable in many of these climates to artificially supplement the climate's natural precipitation via irrigation systems to ensure crops receive adequate water. Additionally, irrigation systems can be used to deliver fertilizers and chemicals to, among other things, promote healthy crop growth, suppress weeds, and protect crops from frost.
Common irrigation systems for use with crops cultivated in fields include overhead irrigation systems. In such systems, water may be hose-fed and/or pipe-fed to one or more “hydrants” located centrally within or adjacent to a field. Alternatively, water may be ditch-fed by routing water into a ditch that runs along and/or through a field.
The hydrants or ditches are connected by a hose to an overhead high-pressure sprinkler network, which includes an elevated, elongated pipe that is supported by a plurality of trusses. The pipe includes a plurality of sprinklers spaced generally along an entire length of the pipe and may extend downward to within approximately three ft. of the crops to enable distribution of water to the crops from above.
Common overhead sprinkler network types include center-pivot systems and lateral-move systems.
Center-pivot systems are ideal for use in fields having circular crop areas and generally include a hydrant located in the middle of each circular crop area. In such systems, an elevated, elongated pipe with sprinklers extends from a hydrant to an outer circumference of the circular crop area such that the systems may be driven in a circular pattern over the crops to deliver water thereto during rotation.
Lateral-move systems are ideal for use in square, rectangular, and irregular-shaped fields, for example, “L” shaped fields. Such systems generally include one or more hydrants located in and/or adjacent to a field and/or one or more ditches located along or through a field that are connected to an elevated, elongated pipe with sprinklers. Unlike the center-pivot system having a pipe with a stationary end, the pipe in a lateral-move system is connected to and extends from a movable cart designed to traverse up and down a cart path. The pipe may be locked at an angle perpendicular to the cart path and pivot at an end at the cart path, which is desirable if the cart path extends down the middle of a field to enable pivoting from one side of the cart path to the other with each pass along the cart path.
When a conventional cart reaches an end of the cart path and a user desires to irrigate field on an opposite side of the cart path or re-irrigate field on a same, it is necessary to deactivate the hydrant, which may adversely affect other operations, disconnect the hose from one side of the cart and reconnect it to the other, reactivate the hydrant and reverse the cart's course along the cart path. Given that conventional hoses are typically very heavy, switching the hose from one side of the cart to another is time consuming and labor intensive; issues that are aggravated by each run along the cart path. Replacing conventional hoses with lighter-weight hoses is not ideal because such are susceptible to kinking and blockage of fluid, which is more likely when attempting to run with low pressure to save energy. Additionally, lighter-weight hoses are easily damaged when run over by equipment, such as a tractor, which may be required from time to time.